Sueño
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella vive con Edward Cullen el más grande mujeriego que haya conocido, pero para sorpresa de Edward descubre algunos chupetones en el cuello de su compañera de departamento. Edward hará todo lo posible para descubrir el responsable de aquellos chupetones. ¿Qué descubrirá Edward? [Todos humanos]
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.  
**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver bella

Mi nombre es Isabella aunque me gusta más que me llamen Bella, después de la muerte de mi padre mis hermanos Jasper y Rosalie tuvimos que ir a vivir con la familia Cullen, ya que ese era el último deseo de mi padre en su testamento.

Desde que tenía 15 años he vivido bajo el techo de los Cullen, y desde el día que conocí a la familia Cullen me enamore de Edward Cullen. Sé que es absurdo pensar que algún día el voltee a mirarme como mujer. Edward es un mujeriego total, unos meses después de que murieron sus padres cuando apenas había cumplido 17, ahora estamos todos bajo el cargo de Emmett Cullen su hermano mayo que está llevando el control de las empresas Cullen y Swan.

Edward y yo tenemos la misma edad por lo que estamos en la misma preparatoria y para mi fortuna o tal vez mi desgracia también estamos en la misma clase. Soy la única chica que esta siempre cercas de él, ya que soy su única amiga pero solo es en apariencia. En realidad Edward siempre me ignora y solo está conmigo porque preparo y llevo el almuerzo para los dos.

Me siento feliz al estar a su lado, pero siempre me siento terrible al verlo con esas mujeres hermosas que ocupan su cama por una sola noche. Siento celos al no ser una de ellas, yo amo a Edward y se que si algún día se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos él me odiaría y se alejaría de mi ya que me ve como a su hermanita Alice.

Ahora estoy preparando todo para el día de hoy, Alice quiere salir de compras ya que tendrá una cita con mi hermano Jasper. Después de que Rosalie y Jasper se fueron a la universidad ellos dos empezaron a salir y él suele venir muy a menudo para ver a Alice mientras que Rosalie no ha venido ni una sola vez diciendo que está ocupada.

La verdad no la culpo por no querer venir, la casa suele estar muy vacía y no hay casi nada que hacer en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Forks. Edward esta fuera todo el día y Emmett solo suele aparecer solo los fines de semana una vez cada mes con un humor de perros.

Rosalie y Emmett eran muy unidos desde el principio, pero desde que Emmett estuvo obligado a tomar el lugar de su padre después de accidente cambio drásticamente, dejo de ser ese chico risueño y alegre para convertirse en un hombre serio y frio.

-¡Bella! – Gritando Alice desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación- deja de soñar tenemos que ir a comprarme algo decente para mi cita con Jasper

-Ya voy- esta adicta a la moda y a las compras algún día va a acavar con mi energía, a veces no puedo creer que de un ser tan pequeño haya tanta energía. Pero existe y se llama Alice Cullen la hermana de Edward, mi primer amor.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 Tortura

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver bella

Después de la graduación de Edward y el mío, ambos nos fuimos a una universidad de Canadá, a pesar de que recibí la aceptación de ingreso para la universidad con mis hermanos Jasper y Rosalie desistí en estar con ellos para el bienestar de Edward.

Alice se quedo sola en Forks porque aun le hace falta un año, para poder estar al lado de mi hermano Jasper y yo estoy ahora en la universidad junto con Edward rentando un hermoso departamento que comparto con el ya que pagar uno por separado se nos complicaba demasiado a ambos. A pesar de que a mi hermana Rosalie y a Emmett no les gusta la idea que comparta el apartamento con Edward, no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir para que se quede en el departamento y compartamos los gastos.

Al inicio no tenía pensado estar en la misma universidad que Edward, quería alejarme de él para olvidarlo, y así olvidarlo definitivamente no podía seguir amándolo en secreto y ver como pasaba frente a mí con mujeres hermosas. Pero después de que un día estuvo a punto de morir por sus descuidos, ya nadie de la familia deseaba que Edward se quedara solo.

Edward no fue cuidadoso y estuvo expuesto al frio de Forks que lo mando al hospital con una fuerte pulmonía y saliendo del hospital un mes después. A partir de ese día el es muy susceptible a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, el frio suele afectarle más que nadie y tras ser rechazado en varias universidades, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar entrar a la única universidad que le aceptaron; en Canadá.

Y al final quede yo como niñera y enfermera de Edward mientras ambos estudiamos en esta fría zona, sé que es doloroso seguir viéndolo solo como un amigo, pero no puedo dejarlo desamparado. Puede ser descuidado y varias veces fue ingresado al hospital por olvidar prender la calefacción del departamento o haberse mojado por no llevar paraguas.

El me necesita y estaré a su lado aun por más doloroso que sea, solo por unos años más y después de eso nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes y todo quedara como un agridulce recuerdo.

Solo me quedare con los recuerdos buenos y alegres, olvidare a cuanta mujer semidesnuda se pase frente a mí en la mañana con una sonrisa boba de satisfacción, se que ninguna de ellas tiene esperanzas para atar a Edward, el es el ser mas frio que he conocido, a nadie ama y así será por siempre.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Edward

Soy Edward Cullen el mejor en todos los sentidos de este frio y monótono lugar. Espero con impaciencia a terminar la universidad para irme a otra ciudad como California, un lugar cálido donde pueda vivir mejor sin tener que soportar el frio. Odio el clima de Canadá siempre tan monótono.

Para entretenerme en este frio lugar suelo conquistar y acostarme con mujeres hermosas que están dispuestas a complacerme por una sola noche. No nací para tener una relación fija con ninguna mujer, yo tomo de ellas lo que quiero y después me voy, así de simple.

Por ahora estudio en Canadá, ya que no tengo otra opción; comparto un departamento con Isabella Swan hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Por ahora su familia y la mía están juntas por una asociación de las empresas Cullen-Swan antes de que nuestros padres murieran. No tengo el menor interés en ella, simplemente es una chica común sin algún atributo, suele ser torpe y soliendo vestirse y arreglarse de una manera poco atractiva.

-Edward, cariño- escucho la voz de mi amante en turno Tania

-No me llames cariño Nina- le cambio el nombre al propósito para que se dé cuenta que ni siquiera me interesa su nombre.

-Soy Tania- cruzándose de brazos golpeando el suelo

-Como sea- buscando mí abrigo

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionándome al ver que tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta de su departamento- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?- valla, al parecer no sabe de todo lo que se habla de mi

-¡Nunca!- cerrando la puerta evitando que me siga, corro hasta mi auto para evitar que el frio me cause problemas encendiendo la calefacción al máximo para que no sienta el frio.

Hace algunos años que caí enfermo a causa del frio que hay en Forks, un pequeño pueblo donde vivía con toda mi familia, desde entonces odio el frio porque no soy capaz de regular mi temperatura corporal. Por tal razón suelo buscar entre las mujeres aquella calidez que me brinda su cuerpo cada vez que el día suele ser muy frio para mí.

Alice dice que solo me aprovecho de la situación y que solo me estoy haciendo daño, pero la verdad es que yo les brindo placer por su calor y yo no siento nada por ninguna de ellas así que no habrá absolutamente nada que me haga daño.

Volviendo al departamento donde vivo por ahora, miro las luces encendidas, y eso me alegra mucho ya que el departamento esta cálido gracias a Bella. Mi compañera de cuarto suele en cierta manera mimarme mucho y cuidar que no recaiga de nuevo.

-Hola- le doy un saludo cordial al verla estudiando en la sala, y voy directamente a mi cuarto, desasiéndome de los estorbosos abrigos que suelo usar a diario.

-Edward- escuchando a Bella detrás de mí- quería avisarte que unas amigas me invitaron a salir mañana y no podre estar antes de que tú llegues- bueno, al parecer tendré que pasar la tarde con alguna de mis amigas

-Está bien, diviértete- escuchando sus pasos volver a la sala. Ella y yo no tenemos alguna relación a pesar de que la conozco desde varios años atrás, solo somos conocidos que vivimos juntos; esa es nuestra única relación. A veces pienso en relacionarme un poco más con ella, acercarme más y saber sobre su vida; pero desecho la idea rápidamente porque no quiero tener alguna relación amistosa con ninguna mujer. Solo aprecio a mi hermana y hasta ahí.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Edward

Tal parece que este día no he tenido suerte, pero no me quejo. Después de la escena que me hizo Tania por rechazarla; Sam, uno de los pocos amigos que he hecho en la universidad, me invito a nadar. Desde que recuerdo he amado nadar, simplemente me relaja mucho sentir el agua entorno a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces acepte su oferta para pasar la tarde fuera del departamento.

-Edward- saludándome mi gran amigo

-Hola Sam- estrechando su mano

-¿Todo listo?-

-Claro- mostrándole mi mochila donde llevo todo para la tarde

-Pues vamos- subiendo a su auto, yo hago lo mismo con mi volvo. A pesar de que me gustaría tener una charla con mi amigo, no pienso dejar a mi bebe en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Después de un placentero recorrido por las calles llegamos al edificio donde disfrutare mi tarde, no es un gran lugar, pero hay suficientes piscinas para aproximadamente veinte personas que recorren el balneario techado. Podre nadar tranquilamente por las cálidas aguas del lugar.

-Por aquí Edward- guiándome Sam en el lugar

-Sí que conoces- riendo con él, cuando una mirada color chocolate cruza con la mía

-Edward- saludándome Bella- ¿Qué haces aquí?- tal parece que mi simple presencia la pone nerviosa

-Eso es claro- mirándola fijamente para saber la causa de su nerviosismo- vine a nadar un rato, supongo que viniste con tus amigas

-Ah… si- sonriéndome, se perfectamente bien que no se le dan muy bien las mentiras y puedo darme cuenta que esta mintiéndome

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- al momento que vi un tremendo chupetón en su pálida piel del cuello, no pude evitar exaltarme

-¿Qué cosa?- al parecer no se había dado cuenta de semejante marca en su piel, ya que esta vez no leo que esta mintiéndome en sus ojos.

-¡Bella!- poniéndose rígida al momento de escuchar el saludo, observo detrás de ella a un tipo, tal parece que vino con él y no con sus amigas

-La próxima vez dile a tu novio que tenga cuidado con lo que hace- hablando con rabia y enojo la verdad es que no sé por qué razón estoy molesto, será mejor que me aleje de estos enamorados para no ver sus afectuosos muestras de cariño.

-Edward, de que hablas- tomándome del brazo, bella impidiéndome que me aleje más

-Hablo de ese marca que tienes en el cuello- sin voltearla a ver- puedo notar que se hizo con gran presión, tal parece que tu noviecito es algo dominante para hacerte una marca suya en tu cuerpo- soltándome se su agarre con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria me voy con Sam

Gracias a Bella, estoy totalmente molesto y furioso, tendré que hablar con ese tipo que estaba a su lado, no quiero volver a ver semejante chupetón en su cuerpo, Bella aun es inocente para esas cosas y no está bien que ande por toda la universidad con semejante marca.

Sé que debo tranquilizarme, para hablar seriamente sin llegar a los golpes con ese idiota, pero con tan solo pensar que Bella esta con un tipo de esa clase me hace hervir la sangre y no puedo pensar como es debido. Ahora ya no sé que estoy diciendo, no puedo estar celoso de bella, no puede ser algo así, este sentimiento que tengo es mas como la de un hermano protector que ha descubierto que su dulce hermanita tiene un novio. Es solo eso, además Bella no es mi hermana y no tengo ningún derecho sobre de ella para reclamarle a su novio; tendré que dejar pasar la cosas y hacer como si no vi nada, al fin Bella ya esta grande para saber que hace.

Después de relajarme un poco, me despido de Sam, necesito una aventura más para olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Me voy un club nocturno y después de algunas copas veo a una rubia despampanante llegar al lugar, esta noche será una muy buena con esa rubia en mi cama.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Ya se, ya se, Edward es un maldito... pero pronto se arrepentira de todo... o... ¿talvez no?**


	5. Chapter 5 Novio

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Edward

Un día más… como siempre de esta aburrida y patética vida, simplemente aun no sé porque aun sigo con esta rutina de la universidad. La escuela y el trabajo no es lo mío, yo nací para disfrutar de la vida y ahora derrocho mi tiempo por pasar unas seis horas entre clases o tras tantas en trabajos aburridos y tareas absurdas.

Miro en la nada y mi mirada se topan con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto conozco, desperté hace algunas horas y había estado solo en la sala por un tiempo hasta ahora

-Hola- saludándome rápido, corre hacia la cocina, fue apenas unas horas que descubrí un gran cardenal en su cuello y a pesar de sus intentos por cubrirlo con maquillaje se nota desde kilómetros esa marca violácea. Camino lentamente y la observo desde la puerta sin ser notado, Bella es linda aunque algo sosa, su forma de caminar es torpe y la ropa que usa es demasiado grande para resaltar sus curvas. No me sorprende que algún compañero se haya fijado en ella, lo que me sorprende es que ella ande con alguien; no es la clase de chicas que suele entablar una relación amistosa con alguien y mucho menos una relación sentimental.

Por lo que me imagino, el tipo con el que anda es un poco posesivo y la simple idea no me agrada ya que esos suelen ser agresivos, tal vez debería rentar otro departamento para que no existan mal entendidos y provoque peleas o tal vez aun peor el tipo ese se ponga celoso por que este cercas de Bella y hasta la golpee. Definitivamente tengo que investigar con quien anda y asegurarme que no corra ningún riesgo con algún loco. Si no la cuido como es debido Emmett y Jasper podrían hacerme la vida en cuadritos por no cuidar a su "hermanita" lo entiendo por Jasper, es su hermana, pero Emmett… simplemente debería preocuparse más por Alice que anda sola y suele ser visitada con regularidad por su novio Jasper; podrían hacer alguna estupidez ese par, acabando con su vida con un hijo no deseado.

Solo me queda resignarme a la idea de seguir a Bella y revisar tal vez su diario o celular para saber todo acerca de su "novio" e infórmale todo a Jasper, él sabrá que decirle a su hermana si anda en malos pasos, yo solo hare bien mi papel de cuidarla y ya. No tengo porque meterme en líos por culpa de alguna mujer sin importar que se trate de Bella.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


End file.
